


Friendly Advice

by FuzzyHairedFreak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyHairedFreak/pseuds/FuzzyHairedFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei has a problem. So, he goes to a friend for some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Advice

Tsukishima Kei has a problem. 

The problem is that he's in love with his best friend. 

He'd decided, long ago, that the best way to deal with this problem was by ignoring it until it went away. Only it didn't going away. It had literally been years and it only got worse - more painful, more blinding, more difficult to hide. 

So maybe his methods could use some tweaking. Maybe he could use some advice. 

It was this thought that brought him here, ambushing their junior manager after practice once Yamaguchi had left for Shimada Mart. 

"O-oh, hi Tsukishima," Yachi stuttered, clearly trying to hide her slight terror at being cornered by the taller blond. 

Tsukishima opened his mouth, but closed it again without saying anything. He hadn't really planned what he was going to say. 

Yachi fidgeted under his gaze. "...Was there something you needed?" 

Maybe asking Yachi was a bad idea after all. Didn't Yamaguchi have a crush on her? And weren't they pretty close friends anyways? A terrible thought occurred to Tsukishima. 

"Are you and Yamaguchi dating?" 

"EHHH?! No! No, not- I mean I don't even- n-no! We aren't!" Yachi waved her hands around, frantic. 

He didn't know why she seemed so weird about it, but he could tell she wasn't lying. Yachi probably wasn't capable of lying straight to someone's face. He sighed. 

"Good," he said, mind already moving on. 

Yachi looked offended. "Good? Wouldn't you want Yamaguchi to be happy with someone?" 

"Of course. What kind of horrible person do you take me for?" Tsukishima replied rather harshly, before signing again, "No, don't answer that." 

He rubbed his temples with the hand that wasn't clenched in his backpack strap. After a few awkward moments, Yachi spoke up. 

"Tsukishima? Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" 

He looked at her over his glasses, hand still raised over his face. 

"I-I mean you don't have to! Obviously! B-but if you wanted to, um, I'm always willing to listen..." She trailed off, looking almost sorry she'd offered. 

He closed his eyes. He gathered his courage. 

"Yeah, actually, I do." He did not open his eyes. He didn't want to see her reaction. "I like Yamaguchi. I have... forever. I doubt the feeling is mutual and I don't know what to do about it." 

Another awkward pause. He still didn't open his eyes. 

Just when he began to think she might have just left, she replied. 

"Have-," she started weirdly breathlessly, before clearing her throat to start again, "Have you asked?" 

"What?" Tsukishima asked, finally opening her eyes. The look on her face was as strange as her tone. 

"Have you asked him. If he maybe likes you back?" she clarifies. 

Tsukishima gives her a look. "Uh, no? What if he doesn't and it makes it too weird or too painful or too whatever to keep being friends? I only have one friend, Yachi. I don't much feel like risking that." 

For a moment, it looked like Yachi was going to pity him; but then her face cleared - in fact, she set her jaw. 

"Starting today, I'm your friend." What? "So... so you don't have that excuse any more!" 

It's ridiculous. It's the sort of thing he expects out of people like Yamaguchi or Hinata. He supposes Yachi is like them too, though. 

"What?" He asks belatedly, still not sure he understands what's happening. 

"We're friends now," she says, voice wavering only a little. "So. We should. Hang out? If you have time. Are you hungry?" 

Hungry. Was she asking him to get food? Was this - was she asking him out? 

Tsukishima put on his most serious face. Yachi shrank back slightly. "Yachi. Just so you know, I'm gay." 

"Oh! Is-? I-I mean, we are f-friends now, and friends tell each other things..." She took a steadying breath. She closed her eyes. "Me too. I'm gay too." 

Tsukishima was genuinely surprised. He didn't try to hide it. "Really?" 

Yachi opened her eyes, which resulted in her face flushing immediately. "Y-yeah." 

"Huh," was all Tsukishima could say to that. "Alright. Where did you want to go for food?" 

Yachi's eyes went wide. When she finally remembered herself, she squeaked, "I-I don't really have a preference!" 

"Oh jeez, don't do that thing that Yamaguchi does where he says he doesn't care and always makes me choose," Tsukishima replied with a roll of his eyes, but started leading the way down the street nonetheless. Yachi had to jog slightly to keep up. 

"Um. Well. I've got a sweet tooth I guess?" She said, looking pointedly not at Tsukishima. 

"Good, me too," Tsukishima said with an almost smile. "I know a place, let's go." 

~*~

Ten minutes later, the two sat outside at a little cafe - Tsukishima with a piece of strawberry shortcake, and Yachi with a piece of cake of her own. 

Tsukishima generally did not mind quiet, but Yachi seemed uncomfortable. He supposed he would have to provide the conversation. Maybe he could wrangle some better advice out of her. 

"So. You really think I should tell Yamaguchi." 

Yachi looked up from her cake. "Well, yeah. That's what you do when you like someone - you confess to them." 

"No, that's what boys and girls do when they like each other. Not what boys do with their only - sorry, formerly only - friend who is also a boy. Who probably doesn't even like boys." Tsukishima stabbed viciously at his shortcake. 

Yachi was giving him quite a look. 

"What?" He snapped. 

"You... you have to know Yamaguchi is bi. He doesn't exactly hide it?" 

"He-" but memories cut Tsukishima off. Little things Yamaguchi had said flooded back to him. 

"Noya-senpai is pretty cute, isn't he?" 

"Daichi-san has really nice arms." 

And notably (how had he not noticed this at the time?) when they'd first seen Oikawa, "Wow. He's hot." 

Tsukishima huffed, not as cheered by this revelation as he could have been. "Alright, if you know so much about him, you must know if he has a crush on someone." 

Yachi blanched. "T-That's not my place to say!" 

"So he does have one?" 

"Real friends don't make each other tell other friend's secrets!" She squeaked, before stuffing a too big bite of cake in her mouth. 

Tsukishima gave her a long look, but when she didn't crack even after she managed to swallow her cake, he sighed defeat. 

"Fine. I'll just have to make Yamaguchi tell me himself." 

Yachi looked down at her cake. She had that weird, almost satisfied look on her face again. 

~*~

So that's what Tsukishima planned to do the next day, sitting in Yamaguchi's room. He'd make Yamaguchi tell him who he had a crush on, and then he'd know who to direct all of his anger and jealously at, and he'd use those emotions to get over it. 

Yeah. That sounded healthy. Maybe his new friend could help him with that. 

"So," Tsukishima started, figuring it'd be best to catch Yamaguchi off guard, "I hear you have a crush." 

The silence that followed that statement lasted so long Tsukishima looked up from his phone, finding Yamaguchi's face stunned and slightly afraid. Not quite the reaction he was expecting. 

"W-who told you?" Yamaguchi asked shakily. 

"Yachi. We're friends now." 

Yamaguchi interrupted his own mild panic to give Tsukishima a look. 

Tsukishima held up his hands. "It was her idea." 

Yamaguchi nodded like that made sense, which it did not, then asked, "Did she tell you who it was?" 

"No. She was trying not to tell me anything, since it's 'not her secret to tell.'" 

Yamaguchi nodded again. 

"So you aren't going to tell me?" Tsukishima asked, voice hard. 

"I don't think you'd want to know..." Yamaguchi said softly, coloring harder against the page he'd been highlighting. 

Tsukishima took in a deep breath. "I assure you I'm very interested." 

Yamaguchi didn't reply. 

"Can I guess?" Tsukishima asked, getting kind of desperate. 

"I..." Yamaguchi chewed on his bottom lip. Tsukishima tried not to think about his lips. "Y-yeah." 

Tsukishima had honestly not expected that to work. "Do I know them?" 

"Yes." 

"Are they on the team?" 

"Yes." 

"Are they in our year?" 

A shaky breath. "Yeah." 

"Is it Yachi?" 

Yamaguchi startled. "I. Well. I mean I do a little- but she doesn't- no. No, it's not Yachi." 

Tsukishima wrinkled his nose. "Well that leaves Hinata or Kageyama, and you know what, you're right, I don't want to know. And I thought you had better taste than that." 

"...not the only ones..." Yamaguchi mumbled. 

"What?" Tsukishima asked. 

"They aren't the only ones left in our year on the team," Yamaguchi said, eyes glued to his notes but highlighter perfectly still.

"Who...?" And then it hit him. All at once. They were such utter and complete morons. 

His heart was soaring, but he had to play this cool. He had to make sure they were on the same page. 

"I have a crush too, you know," Tsukishima said, nonchalant. 

Yamaguchi looked up. He didn't seem to realize Tsukishima had understood him. "You do?" 

"Mmhmm. Want to guess who it is?" 

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. "Do I know them?" 

"Yes." 

"Are they on the team?" 

"Yes."

"Are they in our year?" 

"Mmhmm." 

Yamaguchi dropped his highlighter. "You like Yachi?!" 

Tsukishima had to take a moment to compose himself. "Yamaguchi. I'm very gay." 

Yamaguchi's surprise was clear. "Oh! But. But you were JUST getting on my case for... liking... Oh." 

Tsukishima figured he got it now. That's what the blush on his face implied, anyways. 

"Yamaguchi." 

"Mmhmm," the freckled boy responded carefully. 

"I'm going to start kissing you now," Tsukishima said, proud that his voice did not waiver at all. 

"Okay," Yamaguchi replied, mouth twisting to keep the too pleased look off his face. 

"I don't know when I'll stop," Tsukishima added. 

"Okay." 

In the moment when their lips met, affection and enthusiasm more than making up for inexperience, Tsukishima had no problems. 

~*~ 

The next day while the team was setting up for practice, Tsukishima snuck up to Yachi yet again. 

"I did it. I followed your advice," he said, voice neutral. 

She whipped around. "You told him?" 

"I did," his tone was clipped. 

"W-what hap-"

Just then, Yamaguchi entered the gym. He immediately met Tsukishima's eyes and moved over to him. 

"Good morning, Tsukki!" he said, a little starry eyed. 

Tsukishima's face turned noticeably pink. "Morning," he said gruffly, but caught his fingers loosely in the shorter boy's. He gave Yachi a significant look. 

Yachi grinned widely up at them. Her advice had been alright after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Months later when Yachi works up the courage to ask why Tsukki agrees so easily to being her friend, he tells her that's basically how Yamaguchi did it. 
> 
> Please forgive this self indulgent nonsense.


End file.
